devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia
Lucia is one of the protagonists and playable characters of Devil May Cry 2, alongside Dante. Lucia is a quick and agile fighter, she uses two ornately crafted curved daggersLithe, quick and agile, this mysterious, sexy demon fighter will prove that she is a formidable foe. Her first weapons of choice are two ornately crafted curved daggers for attacks of the up-close and personal nature. She moves like a cat and uses throwing knives for long-range attacks. When cornered, Lucia will execute her stunning triple wall jump.. Like Dante, she can also Devil Trigger transforming into an angel-like demon . Lucia is a member of Vie de Marli, a clan of guardians which have the blood of devils. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Lucia lures Dante to her island so that Matier, her mother, may ask him to help them to defeat Arius, an evil man who has turned their land into a demon paradise. Matier asks Dante to help Lucia to find the remaining parts of Arcana, an ancient relic used to seal Argosax off this world and the artifact which Arius is so desires for. Dante accepts, and he and Lucia start their quests separately. Much later, Lucia meets Arius. Arius reveals to her that she is actually a mannequin, like Secretaries, and was created by him. He says that she was a "defect" and so was about to be disposed of when Matier found her. He also tells her that a mark on her left shoulder - "X" (Chi) - is actually her real name. Then he demands that Lucia gives him Arcanas that she have already found. After she angrily rejects, he says that "the world is already warped" and that "everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form", including Lucia, and leaves her, uncertain about her own future. Despite this, Lucia continues her mission to find all the remaining parts of Arcana. When she gathers them all, she gives Arcana to Dante, asking him to bring them to Matier for her. After that, she leaves to finish Arius by herself, but is unsuccessful and gets captured. Later Dante comes to rescue her, and gives out all the Arcana despite Lucia's protests. After Arius and Dante fight, the sorcerer uses his hostage to pull them both out of the building. However, Dante transforms into a devil and they fly to safety. Lucia then asks him why he saved her to which he replies that "every hero has a weakness". There she also meets with Matier, who confirms that they are not tied by blood, but also says that their bounds come from history and experience, which are much deeper. Then Lucia goes after Dante. Lucia and Dante manage to enter the building again, just to see that the sun has completely eclipsed and that the ritual cannot be stopped. After something in it goes wrong, it is revealed that Dante had switched the Medaglia coin with his own. Dante attacks the distracted Arius and defeats him. Watching this seemingly end, Lucia attacks Dante and asks him to kill her. She tells him about her doubts and and then asks him to kill her again. Before Dante can decide anything, the door to the Demon World opens, even though the ritual was incomplete. Lucia says that she will go because she is "expendable", to which Dante suggests to leave it to fate. After heads fall once again, he takes a motorcycle and enters the Demon World. After Dante leaves, Arius, now completely turned into a monster, rises from the ruins of the building, but Lucia puts to rest this abomination. Shortly after, she is seen near closed portal, waiting for Dante. Matier is also here, and comforts her, saying that should not worry as "everything is just as it was with Sparda". Lucia then gets the coin Dante gave to her and reveals that both sides are heads. "He tricked me! That macho." Much later, Lucia is shown waiting in Dante’s shop, flipping his coin continuously. She then hears a motorcycle outside the shop and goes out running. However, whether this is Dante or not is never revealed. Abilities Lucia as a demon, is super in all natural abilities, displaying super strength and agility. She can take her true form via Devil Trigger. In this form, she can fly, use her feathers as projectiles, move at super speed, infuse her blades with the power of fire, ice and lightning and she can slow down time. List of weapons *Cutlaseer (her trademark and default weapon) *Klyamoor *Zambak *Throwing Daggers (default throwing weapon) *Darts *Bow Gun *Cranky Bomb Background Lucia shares her name with Saint Lucy, a martyred saint, called Lucia in The Divine Comedy. Where she appeared to help poet Dante Alighieri with whom, in his turn, shares his name with the main protagonist of the series, Dante. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devils